


The Blind Challenger

by Accendere



Series: The Blind Challenger [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Humor, Aura!Victor, Because Piers needs therapy, Blind Character, Gym Leaders as Family, Hurt/Comfort, Leon and Piers are protective big bros, Mega Evolution (Pokemon), OP!Victor, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Protective Gym Leaders (Pokemon), So is Raihan, Supportive Gym Leaders (Pokemon), Team as Family, Telepathy, The Gym Challengers are all 14+ years old, There's also a Piers Protection Squad XD, Victor Protection Squad, blind!Victor, even though he's an only child, that consists of Hop Leon Marnie The Gym Leaders and eventually... Bede
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accendere/pseuds/Accendere
Summary: Victor, a blind 14-year-old Trainer who had recently moved into Postwick from Kalos. His gentle, easygoing demeanor makes him seem like an airhead, in reality however, Victor is actually a powerful trainer with his two Pokémon, Lucario and Gallade, having the capability to Mega Evolve.In Galar, he saves Hop from an unknown Pokémon in the Slumbering Weald. Impressed by his skills despite his disability, Leon decides to endorse him and Hop in Galar's Gym Challenge.
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Masaru | Victor, Dande | Leon & Masaru | Victor, Hop & Masaru | Victor, Kibana | Raihan & Masaru | Victor, Mary | Marnie & Masaru | Victor, Masaru | Victor & Nezu | Piers
Series: The Blind Challenger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012833
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	The Blind Challenger

Postwick was a very peaceful town.

The houses of the town were old-fashioned, greatly contrasting the structures of the big cities. Surrounded in small but lush grass fields, the Wooloo living here continued to chase and play with each other, with several grass and bug-type Pokémon joining in on the fun. Some of them even fell in the calm and still river due to their roughhousing, but that did not deter them as they continue to joyfully play.

He could still hear the sounds of the chattering of the playful Pokémon. He could also feel the gentle rush of the wind and the soft bed of grass on his skin as well as the radiating warm heat of the sun. 

Not that Victor could fully see it.

Victor could only see the world in black and blue. The only things he can see are the blurred outlines of the field and the playing Pokémon. Even though he could not see the beauty of the scenery before him now, it was still easy to imagine and the physical sensation of it made up for what he could not see.

The blind teen felt some weight on his shoulder as he heard his Lucario snore. He smiled warmly. Lucario often sleeps whenever he feels very relaxed.

His other Pokémon, his shiny Gallade and Poipole, also seemed to feel the same way. Victor could feel them currently curled up by his side and just nuzzling their heads on his lap. With how peaceful Postwick is, it's understandable why they would be feeling sleepy so fast even though it's the middle of the day.

The boy that the three Pokémon were sleeping on was a 14-year-old teen that exudes a calm and friendly aura. His outfit consists of a black motorcycle jacket, leather trousers and loafers with a gray knit cap. His hair and eyes were of a completely gray tinted color. He hummed to himself as he let himself relax along with the rest of his Pokémon while he laid his cane on the ground.

Galar sure has a different vibe compared to Kalos. One reason was because Galar was considered as one of the most competitive regions. The other was because of something called Dynamaxing, a phenomenon exclusive to Galar. And unlike Mega Evolution, it can occur to many wild Pokémon in the fields, thus making the areas with Dynamaxed Pokémon more dangerous compared to other wild areas.

Victor wondered if he should travel Galar just like he did in Kalos. As peaceful as this town may be, it might become a little boring just staying here the entire time. His Pokémon enjoyed travelling as well, so maybe he should—

"Hey, Wooloo! Come back!"

A sudden shout put a sudden halt in Victor's thoughts and abruptly woke his three Pokémon up, causing all of them to groan. The source of the voice came from the west side just near the (from what he heard) empty house down the corner.

Of course, that made him realize something. There was a Wooloo that was constantly using Tackle on the closed wooden gate earlier. It stopped temporarily when the boy (He does not know what that boy looks like for obvious reason) that owned another Wooloo had reprimanded it, only for it to continue bashing the gate again. In highlight, Victor probably should have helped stopped the Wooloo before the gate finally broke. Hm, maybe he was losing his edge...

He had never officially met the boy that ran off before, but he was still worried. His Rotom Phone had translated the sign that was there and he learned that the place beyond the gate is a restricted area. Not only that, there was no recorded map of the place.

However, Victor had confidence in his other senses.

Before he became blind, Victor was born with naturally acute five senses, with his sense of touch and hearing being the most useful which allows him to sense even the smallest vibration and hear others from long distances. Combined with his photographic memory, he is still able to function as a normal person even with his blindness, only needing his Rotom Phone to be his map and help read or translate for him because there are rarely any braille signs outside of hotels or office buildings.

Despite the fact that it was known that barely anyone comes back from the Slumbering Weald, Victor decided to go in anyways.

He loved adventuring after all.

Gesturing to his Pokémon as he picked up his cane, who were all awaiting his orders, the four of them made their way to the broken gate, barely managing to get through the small crowd of Wooloo that were blocking the road. Victor examined the wooden surface of the gate and sure enough, it was busted to pieces.

"Let's go, guys."

* * *

It was at this moment Hop knew... he fucked up.

He was always prideful that he was nowhere near as bad as his older brother when it comes to his sense of direction. But now, he felt like that pride is coming back to bite him in the ass. Because not only did he enter a place where only very few people manage to come back alive from, he had also gotten lost within the thick fog of the forest with only his very own Wooloo that was in his pokeball.

The fog was far _too_ thick. He couldn't even see his feet! Not only that, his Wooloo was too tired because they encountered a bunch of wild Pokémon earlier, causing Hop to mentally slap himself for forgetting to bring his items with him. That's what he gets for being reckless.

He still hasn't found the Wooloo that wandered in here. Good Arceus, he should've brought his bag before going straight into the woods. Now, he was paying for recklessness.

There was no way to know which way he came from. He couldn't find any traces of trees or even other wild Pokémon due to the fog.

Crap, of all times to get lost! Leon had just arrived in Postwick and he still hasn't gotten one of the Galar Starters yet. He could only hope that his brother would be able to notice he's gone for a while but then again, he is pretty dense—

Wait.

"What's... that sound...?" Hop muttered weakly, fear starting to well up inside him as he hears the sounds of footsteps growing closer and closer.

He then turned around and saw...

"What in the—!?"

He couldn't see it clearly, but he could tell that the wild Pokemon's shape is wolf-like like a Lycanroc and he barely visible color was red and blue.

Hop immediately trembled as it started to get closer, taking a few steps back. The Pokémon in front of him has such a intimidating presence that made him want to run away. Sending out his Wooloo was out of the question, he didn't want to send his already fatigue Pokémon to fight _that_. He quickly shielded himself with his arms once he believed that the Pokémon was going to attack.

However, the attack never came.

Instead...

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!"

Something zoomed right past him and then heard the near deafening sound of an explosion. In his surprise, Hop pulled his arms away from his face and realized that the unknown Pokémon was unscathed, the ground behind it steaming with thick smoke from the move.

To his shock, another Aura Sphere was thrown again. But this time, it hit the ground right in front of him, causing Hop to stumble back. Before he could even process what was happening, someone grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the scene.

* * *

**(I'm testing out if I want to write the story in each different characters' POV in each chapter but I decided to go with the third-person narrative.)**

After a few minutes of running, Victor and Hop finally made it back to the clearing of the Slumbering Weald with the former's Lucario and Gallade. The blind teen let go of Hop's arm as the latter tried to catch his breath from the adrenaline. Victor looked like he didn't even broke a sweat when they ran and patiently waited as he patted the other teen on the back to help him calm down, understanding that the encounter with the mysterious Pokémon is rather terrifying for him.

A few moments passed, and Hop's breathing was finally even.

"Have you calmed down?" Victor asked calmly, pulling away his arm from Hop's back.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks a lot, mate. I owe ya one." Hop took one last deep breath and ascended his head to look at his savior in full view. His eyes widened slightly when he realized who he is.

"Hey, I remember you! Aren't you the new guy who just moved?" Hop asked, realizing that the teen in front of him was the new guy that recently moved in Postwick.

Victor looked surprised for a moment before it quickly faded away, "I'm not surprised. I've already heard my neighbors talking about me even though I just moved here yesterday."

Hop nodded, "Well, Postwick's a small town. So news travels really fast here. Hey, is it true that you're blind?"

The teen nodded back with a small smile, "Yes, I am."

"Huh." Hop took the moment of silence before remembering something, "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself, my name's Hop! Thanks for saving me earlier!" He grinned and held out his hand out.

The blind teen took his hand and gave it a shake, "Victor. It's a pleasure to meet you and these are my Pokémon, Lucario and Gallade."

"Whoa... You have a shiny Pokémon too!" Hop looked at Victor's two Pokémon in awe, "They look really strong! You must be a seasoned trainer or something!"

"Well, we have been together for years now." Victor replied,

"Wow. I thought that you were probably a newbie like me, since you look like my age." Hop sheepishly admitted.

They both laughed for a few seconds. However, Hop remembered another thing once again.

"Ah, Wait! The Wooloo! The one that bashed the gate! I still need to find it!" The dark-skinned teen frantically searched around the area in a panic. He was about to go deep into the woods again until Victor grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Hop, it's alright. We've already found the Wooloo. I had my other Pokémon lead it back to town." Victor assured him as he let go of his arm.

"O-Oh, thank Arceus." Hop sighed in relief.

"I think we should go back. Your family is probably worried about you by now." Victor said.

Hop nodded in agreement before laughing slightly, "Yeah. Pretty sure my bro's noticed that I was gone for a while but then again he's pants with directions."

The blind bot tilted his head in curiosity, "This brother of yours, could he be Leon, the Champion of Galar?"

Hop nodded with a grin, "That's right. Lee's the unbeatable Champion who hasn't lost a battle with his Charizard since he started his Gym Challenge!"

In all honesty, Hop was expecting that Victor would fanboy and ask more questions about Leon. Being the Champion, it was only natural that Leon's family would get famous as well and they're pretty much what makes this little town noticeable, this also resulted in other teenagers going to Hop just to ask about Leon.

Imagine Hop's surprise when Victor simply hummed and walked away with his Pokémon towards the entrance. Slightly stunned by this, Hop silently followed suit.

For Victor, he honestly didn't care that Hop's brother was the Galar Champion. He had already met plenty of strong trainers during his time in Kalos and even met the Champion herself (though, he never battled her). In fact, he was more focused on Hop. Thanks to his enhanced hearing, he could pick up the subtle emotions from someone's voice. He could hear an undertone of hesitance within Hop's voice when he spoke of his brother, meaning that there might be some sort of internal issue when it comes to his brother.

As he walked, Victor thought that he may have an idea on what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to note here, Hop entered the Slumbering Weald before he gets his starter.
> 
> Fixed some mistakes here. I accidentally wrote Victor's canon house as HIS house and fixed it because in this AU, Victor moves into an apartment in Postwick.

**Author's Note:**

> Aside from the Galar Pokémon (since I never played Sword and Shield 'cause I don't have a Switch), Victor's Pokémon is basically my party in Pokémon Y (except Greninja because I want Victor to pick a Galar starter) and Pokémon Ultra Moon.
> 
> Victor's character is based on his manga counterpart. Also, to those that might have yet to realize lit, Victor does have some aura abilities. However, he isn't trained because he has yet to meet someone like Riley so he could only see blue barely-shaped blurs and sense aura. His unnaturally acute four senses is due to his aura ability as well.
> 
> I'm only doing this for fun so there won't be an official posting schedule. Writing really helps me let out some stress. I also just wanted to write this idea out before I forget it. XD


End file.
